Bractwo
14. odcinek serialu Scooby-Doo Shorts. Treść Po czołówce Ten dzień nie należał do najciekawszych. Atmosferę soboty popsuł deszcz, tworząc na uliczkach wąskie strumienie. Fred mknął właśnie Wehikułem pokonując strugi ulewy. Szanse na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi były zerowe. Kudłaty i Scooby musieli pojechać z rodzicami na wycieczkę, Velma miała konkurs naukowy, a Daphne rozłożyła choroba. Chociaż młodego blondyna kusiła wizyta u rudowłosej kochanki, uznał, że jest to zbyt niebezpieczne - kto chciałby się nabawić zapalenia płuc? Nawet z rodzicami nie było nic do roboty, bo Ci wybrali się na kilkudniową, romantyczną podróż. Fred, aby osłodzić smutki dnia sobotniego postanowił udać się do starych kumpli na Uniwersytet Darrowa. Na miejscu nie było ani śladu deszczu. Najwidoczniej deszcz ominął to miejsce szerokim łukiem. Temperatura około dwudziestu stopni, uczniowie przechadzali się tu i tam. Fred znalazł swój cel. Zaparkował vana i stanął przed dużym domem, obrzuconym papierem toaletowym. Bez wahania podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Otworzył mu młody chłopak. - Rihno? - Spytał uśmiechnięty Fred. - Freddy! - Rihno rzucił się na Freda i przytulił go mocno. - Mój ty kumplu! - Rzucił Fred. - Chłopaki! - Krzyknął Rihno wchodząc z Fredem do budynku. - Patrzcie, kto wpadł w odwiedziny! - Freddy! - Wszyscy rzucili się na Rihna i Freda, przytulając ich z całej siły. Fred ledwo odetchnął. Wszyscy odstąpili. Rihno był brunetem o dość charakterystycznej, kwadratowej brodzie. Buddy zaś był to opalony blondyn, jednak nie ma tendencji do leżenia na słońcu - zamiast brązowej opalenizny ma pomarańczową. Josh miał dość jasną karnację i blond włosy, a to, co go wyróżniało to mono-brew. Jacob to rudzielec z piegami na twarzy, a Conor miał ciemny odcień skóry i afro. Wszyscy byli ubrani w biało-fioletowe (lub fioletowo-białe) stroje lekkoatletyczne z logiem szkoły, wysokie skarpety i buty treningowe. W ich kampusie zdecydowania brakowało ładu. Tu leżą spodenki treningowe, tam stara skarpeta, pod sofą walają się stare, przepocone buty, a gdzieś za telewizorem leżą gacie. A na podłodze same sztangi. Fred usiadł na kanapie obok Jacoba. - To jak wam się żyje w tym koledżu? - Zapytał z ciekawości Fred. - Studia? Impry? Pułapki? - Amatorszczyzna. - Odparł Rihno. - Kiedy jesteś w koledżu ćwiczysz i pakujesz. A co jest najważniejszą sprawą? - Zapasy? - Spytał Fred. - Kurczę, blisko był! - Odparł Josh. - Kiedyś tak, ale teraz jest to drugorzędna sprawa. - Rzekł Rihno. - Aktualnie prankujemy dziewczyny z koledżu obok, bo chcemy zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie. Jednak nie są tym zbytnio zainteresowane. - Niestety... - Burknął Buddy. - Chłopaki, chyba wiem, dlaczego. - Zaczął wyjaśniać Fred. - Pierwszy odczuwalny zapach po wejściu tutaj to smród przepoconych koszulek. Straszny tutaj nieład, ubrania walają się po podłodze, że już nie wspomnę o tych majtach za telewizorem. Myślicie, że laski lecą na coś takiego? No co wy! - W takim razie... - Zaczął Conor. - Co mielibyśmy zrobić, aby w końcu nas zauważyły? - Nie wyciągnęliście z tego żadnych wniosków?! - Spytał zdumiony Fred. - Nie... - Odparł Josh. - Mój dom wyglądał podobnie. - Mój też! - Powiedział Jacob. - I mój! - Dodał Rihno. - Dobra, dobra. Wiem, że wasze domy tak wyglądają, ale jak jest u dziewczyn? - Spytał Fred. - Ech... - Odparł Rihno. - Jeszcze gorzej... No ale cóż, żyje się dalej! - Podszedł do Freda i objął go. - Dzisiaj jesteś gościem honorowym, Fred. Przebierz się w taki strój jak nasz i dzisiaj ty wybierasz, jak sprankujemy dziewczęta. - Odjazd! - Odparł Fred. Blondyn otrzymał ciuchy i poszedł na górę się przebrać. Gdy już był gotowy, zszedł na dół, a ujrzał otwarte drzwi pod schodami. Pomieszczenie znajdujące się tam to był jeden wielki składzik! Był tam taki zapas papieru toaletowego, że sprzątaczki w szkołach by zazdrościły (jakoż iż nie mają żadnego), różne wiadra, pojemniki... Wszystkiego było pod dostatkiem. - Rany... - Odparł Fred. - No mów, Freddy, co wybierasz? - Spytał Rihno. - Może chcesz obrzucić ich kampus papierem toaletowym, oblać je kisielem... - A jaki smak ma ten kisiel? - Zapytał Fred. - Kiwi. - Odparł Jacob. - W sumie nie wiem... - Odparł Fred Nie chciałbym robić dziewczynom nic złego... - W takim razie my ci zrobimy! - Rzekł Josh i założył Fredowi nelsona. - Puszczaj mnie! - Krzyknął Fred. Rihno złapał Freda za nogi, a kilku innych podeszło pod blondyna, aby go podnieść. Chłopaki niosły już Freda, który nie mógł wyplątać się z ich mocnego uścisku... --- Fred wsiadł już do Wehikułu Tajemnic po wyczerpującym, ale bardzo fajnym dniu. Nie udało mu się co prawda zmyć kisielu z ciała, ale cóż... ważne, że było fajnie. Fred obiecał też chłopakom, że wróci niedługo. Tymczasem wrzucił najszybszy bieg i śmigał, aby dotrzeć do domu jak najszybciej i umyć się, po czym wskoczyć na łóżko i chrapać aż do rana. Postacie Tajemnicza Spółka *'Fred Jones' - Jacek Olesiński Inni *'Rihno' - Jacek Wolszczak *'Josh' - Klaudiusz Kaufman *'Buddy' - Karol Wróblewski *'Conor' - Adam Krylik *'Jacob' - Jarosław Domin Galeria ScoobyDooShorts Bractwo.png|Od lewej: Josh, Conor, Buddy oraz Jacob. Kategoria:Scooby-Doo Shorts